


Stable

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Equestrian, F/F, Femslash, Original Femslash, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Bernard finds herself settling into the new aspect of her career and facing a few surprises.</p><p>Note: Parts of this piece take place simultaneously as parts of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/68312">Bridled</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prospects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bridled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68312) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> A/N: All characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> We would like to note that this fic, as it progresses, is in no way meant to represent an entirely realistic representation of the BDSM Scene. This is a fictionalized, somewhat Romanticized account, in which many of the intricate details are left between the lines. However, despite the poetic license, we hope the portrayal is thoughtful and enjoyable.

Hilda shifted atop her mount, a newly finished project of her companion, and adjusted her sunglasses. The day was warmer than she would have liked it to be but she could hardly control the weather. She glanced to her companion, who was by all accounts a different kind of striking while on a horse than off...though always striking nonetheless. Any thoughts Hilda might have initially had about seeing Kris in shod boots had been dismissed quite soon after the first time they met, and now she had come to have a healthy respect for the other woman. Kris had talent...talent she could be using, in Hilda's opinion, just as efficiently and more lucratively than she was simply training horses. "You've done an excellent job with him," she said finally as they continued. "I'd almost given up." And Hilda didn't give up easily.

Kris glanced over the horse, noting that he had finally managed to get over his obsessive head-tossing upon leaving the arena. She wouldn't pretend it hadn't taken some hours and a set of sturdy draw-reins, but the end result was worth it. She clicked to her horse to step off down the trail, seeing that Hilda was settled, and they started off at a leisurely pace. She still couldn't quite believe what the other woman had convinced her to try, but it in truth wasn't all to different from her first work, and it paid well. So far she had only taken projects from Hilda, augmenting the real equine charges the other woman already left with her. Still, it had taken the promise of a new challenge, paycheck, and help in renovating her unused stalls to finally convince her. "He's doing much better, should be ready for some harder conditioning soon." As they started through the trees, Kris stepped her horse to a trot, letting the hoof beats add to the pleasant rustling of the branches around them.

"Mm, I quite hope so." The blonde followed, a small, closed lip smile brightening her face for only a moment. The let herself enjoy the sounds, the sights, the smells of the moment, soaking it in. "I've a new pony for you, actually," she said, adding, "if you'll take her." Freyja was going to be a bit of a chore, unlike the few charges she had sent Kris. But Hilda was confident in the woman's ability, confident enough to invest heavily in Kris.

As they emerged from the woods, Kris pulled her horse to a walk, letting Hilda rid up beside her. "Another? New?" She was always a bit confused at how Hilda seemed to collect these ponies, but the shock was slowly wearing off as she got better acquainted with this new world. Over the years in one circle or another she had slowly come to the realization that there are more cultures than one could ever learn about, and it was best just to learn first and ask questions later. "Don't let him do that." The comment cut off Hilda's reply, but the horse was starting to raise his head, and her instruction was automatic.

Without questioning, Hilda followed Kris's command adding pressure to the reins. The trainer had patience for both the animals and her human ponies, patience in teaching them, in repeating things...patience that Hilda could only extend for so long. "She's..." Hilda pursed her lips. "Well, no matter. She needs the work before she goes back to her mistress after a year or so here. Tell me..." She looked at Kris over her sunglasses, dark blue eyes sparkling, "is it still agreeing with you?"

Kris considered, glancing back as they rode into the clearing, "Yes, I'm not sure I believe it myself, but yes. It's surprising how little adjustment it took me." She rolled her eyes, "I still wonder about myself on that account."

"You shouldn't." Hilda's tone was firm and steady. There was nothing to be ashamed of. Business was business, and in her case and Kris's, this was lucrative enough. And everyone involved wished to be there. There was no harm in it, as far as Hilda was concerned. "I'm incredibly happy with your work thus far."

Kris smiled, "Well thank you then." She shortened the reins and looked up the slight hill in front of them, "Canter?" She wasn't entirely at ease with it yet, but she trusted Hilda, and they had developed both a mutually beneficial arrangement and a respectful friendship as well.

At that, Hilda nodded, and the two began almost in time with each other. She enjoyed the quiet moment as she they climbed the slight hill and the rest of Hilda's small estate outside of Paris unfolded before them. Hilda smiled slightly into the breeze, and when they finally stopped she turned into Kris. "I hope you're prepared to become something of a name," she said, a wry smile upon her face. It wouldn't be long. Kris trained her ponies exclusively at the moment, but that couldn't last forever.

Kris raised an eyebrow as she patted her horse's neck, "Really Hilda?" There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice but intrigue there too. Kris wasn't sure what all being "a name" meant in this world, but she didn't give up an opportunity lightly.

Licking her lips, Hilda nodded. She was not smiling, and her tone gave away the seriousness of the situation. She did not take the Scene lightly, but she knew it was hard to understand, initially, its gravity. "Mark my words." Then she smiled, open mouthed and bright--a rarity. She trusted Kris, and she had faith in her ability.

Kris gazed out over the landscape beneath them, more thoughtful than appreciating. She nodded at Hilda and turned back toward the barn, she knew they understood each other. That she would always do what she could to keep her clients happy, and Hilda would look out for her interests. "Shall we take them back? You'll probably want to approve the new stall-fronts before they're installed."

"Yes, quite." Hilda urged her horse forward, and she took the luxury of a wide circle in turning around. Assisting in renovating Kris's was enjoyable and something new. She liked the decisions, the work, and she certainly liked the results her ponies' sessions with Kris were bringing. Hilda chuckled lightly as they rode back. She rather liked Kris as well. She was not a woman who cultivated many true friends, but the blonde was someone she wanted to keep close in that way.


	2. Zephyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris gets a new client.

Madeline looked out of the car window as the countryside continued to rush by. She had expected a trip into the city, perhaps, but it did not look like that was going to be the case. Finally, she turned to Etienne and offered what she hoped was a charming smile. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Etienne brushed the back of his fingers over Madeline's cheek. "It's a surprise. One I know you'll like."

"Alright," she said softly as she turned back to the window. Etienne's surprises still amazed her, even if he had been away more and more of late. Madeline leaned forward, hoping she would know soon. She had come from Slovenia with him hoping for so much, and while it had been quite different than she expected, she still wasn't willing to trade it.

Etienne turned into the drive that led back toward the stabled and parked his car. It only took him a second to get out and open Madeline's door, then he started looking around for Kris.

The brunette cocked her head as she got out and looked around. Etienne had horses at the country house where he was letting her stay. She couldn't imagine why they would need to go somewhere else for them. But Madeline could smell that now familiar smell. She looked around curiously, wondering if he had brought her with him to buy a new one. It never occurred to her that those few times they had played at...well, whatever it was...would translate into this.

Kris wasn't having the best ride on Ari, though she attributed it more to her preoccupation with the afternoon than the horse himself. Finally, she gave up and slipped off his back, taking him in to un-tack. She was expecting a new client...a very new client. So far she had only, warily, taken a few human clients. Those had all been ponies of Hilda's or her close friends. Etienne wouldn't say where he had gotten her information exactly, but he seemed charming and promised an eager project. In the end she had relented, supposing his money was as good as Hilda's.

Kris was in the tackroom when she heard the car pull up. She tossed the saddle back up on its rack and headed out. "Welcome." She smiled as she walked over, extending her hand to Etienne. "Kristina Bernard."

Etienne shook her hand. "Etienne Molyneux. It's a pleasure."

Sensing that it would not be necessary, Madeline did not extend her hand. She simply waited politely until she was spoken to. That was the way of it with Etienne anyway.

The girl was obviously beautiful, beautiful and clearly subservient. Kris looked at her for a moment, trying to read her thoughts, "Please," Kris found herself at a bit of a loss brining someone new in. "This way…let me show you the second barn." They walked through a doorway at the end of the stall row, "I'm afraid it's not finished yet, I haven't been developing my second business here for very long." Only about half of the stalls were complete, and the arena still needed better footing; but it was a start. And Hilda's crew was doing good work.

Etienne looked around, taking everything in and nodding at Kris as she spoke. "It looks as if you're off to a good start. I think she will do well here." He reached over and cupped the back of Madeline's head.

She merely continued to smiling, knowing that touch. Madeline suspected what she had entertained only as an afterthought then. Etienne was very charming, but he was also very determined to get his way in every case. She had shown interest when he suggested little trips to the barn at night, when he wanted a pony that wasn't of the equine variety because she enjoyed their games; she enjoyed him. And she didn't want him to send her home. But this was becoming very real, if it was, in fact, what she thought it was.

Kris looked between them, "Is there something in particular you're interested in?" Hilda generally had clear instructions for her ponies. Kris decided to start with something small, "Does she have a pony name?"

"Zephyr." He squeezed her neck. "I think it suits her." Etienne smiled at Madeline, already picturing what she would look like as a properly trained pony.

Madeline's breath caught. He was serious; this was seriously what he wanted for her. But she merely turned to Etienne a grateful smile, showing her willingness. It could be interesting...fun even. And she liked a challenge. And the trainer had kind eyes. Madeline liked that.

Kris nodded, "Has she had any training yet; have you had her fitted for any tack?" As she was walking them down the aisle, Arizona, one of Hilda's ponies was looking curiously at them through the bars of her stall.

"We've played a bit out in my stables, but nothing more formal. I'd like to see if she has any talent for it before I went to the trouble of having her fitted." He finally let go of Madeline's hair, running his hand down her back. She shivered lightly, now somewhat understanding. Madeline looked from Etienne to Kris, wondering what was to come next.

Kris nodded and led them to the set of crossties she had just had built by the tackroom. "I think I might have something to fit her." She took a collar down off a hook on the wall and approached Madeline, noting her confusion. She waited, then pushed her hair out of the way and fastened the leather around her neck. The girl didn't flinch, so Kris went ahead and clipped each side of the collar to the ties.

"Excellent." Etienne smiled at the sight of Madeline in the crossties. Just as he was about to move closer, his mobile started to vibrate. He looked at the number and answered it. "Excuse me." He nodded to Kris and stepped away.

Madeline waited patiently. This often happened, and she had gotten used to it. She was also used to being in a collar, though not quite like this. After a moment, she stretched her neck, feeling the collar against it, testing the situation. Then, she turned her gaze to Kris, regarding her thoughtfully.

Kris looked back at Madeline—Zephyr, she corrected herself. The girl's eyes were bright, shining with interest, and it took her a moment to remember the unspoken rules and reach out to gently but firmly push the girl's face back forward, away from her.

The firm, calm touch surprised Madeline slightly, but there was an awareness in it, a sense of strength and caring. She appreciated that; she found it comforting. It was the touch of someone who knew her art, who loved it and lived it. And while it put Madeline at ease slightly, she was still unsure about the situation as a whole. She looked forward but she shifted her body a little uneasily.

Etienne hung up his phone and returned to Kris and Madeline. "I'm sorry about that. It seems that I am needed back in Paris. May I leave her here to finish the day?" He really didn't have time to take her back to the country house right then, so he hoped that Kris would agree.

Kris looked surprised at the man's hasty exit. Other clients left their ponies on occasion for the day, but not until after the first few lessons at least. Still, Zephyr's innocence, and Etienne's easy charm got the best of her and she went against her better judgment, "I suppose. Though I'm afraid it may be more stall time than lesson, I have other clients today as well."

Madeline shifted again and tried not to look thoroughly uncomfortable at the prospect. She bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from saying anything.

"Whatever you think is best. I trust you with her implicitly." He smiled what he knew was a charming smile. "Now, I really must be going." He leaned in and hastily kissed Madeline's cheek before jogging back to his car.

Kris watched him go and turned back to Zephyr. It was obvious that she had little if any experience, and her owner walking out just then wasn't making things any better. Kris decided to take things slow, maybe just find some tack for her and practice a little leading.

If she was good she could spend the rest of the day in turnout with Arizona. The filly was one of Hilda's younger prospects but very adept, and as ponies were allowed to talk amongst themselves when not being worked, Zephyr might learn a thing or two in the process. She smiled reassuringly, and turned from the pensive girl in the ties and went to see what tack might fit her to start out, humming quietly to herself.


	3. Turnout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her first lesson, Zephyr learns a bit more about how things work.

Madeline stood at the edge of paddock, sun on her neck, and looked over the arena thoughtfully, watching as Kris worked with another pony. While she knew all too well how to plan, how to look forward and anticipate, she had learned never to expect more than she could accurately predict. And this was certainly unexpected. Still, it hadn't been altogether unpleasant.

From the short lesson with Kris, she knew she could expect hard work in her future. Etienne would appreciate watching—that much was for certain. And it might prove enough of a diversion for him that Madeline could rest her anxieties that he might tire of their arrangement and send her home. Compared to Paris, there was so little there she wanted to go back to. Here she had school and things to do paint and draw—something new every day it seemed. And she had Etienne and now this—something new to learn, to thinking about. Madeline liked the simple beauty of it; she appreciated that.

She shifted, watching the pony move, fast then slower, then more quickly again. She had never really been around horses, so the terms were distant, romantic things in her mind. But she knew she could learn. Drawing, studying figures, watching people let her recognize the way the pony's muscle's rippled and stretched, the effort behind the grace. She found herself smiling and barely noticed that a pony, fully shod with her arms bound behind her, had come to side with her.

"You'll be doing that soon enough. Kris is amazing…"

The day had been so quiet save Kris's few and gentle commands and soft, sweet humming that the voice startled Madeline. She blinked, as if taking time to form the meanings of the words in her mind.

"It's alright. We can talk to each other when we're alone like this. " The girl smiled as a slight breeze picked up short tendrils of her auburn hair that had escaped her braid. "I'm Arizona, and you're new…not one of Hilda's or anything." She seemed excited by that, but Madeline wasn't sure what it meant.

"I'm Ma…Zephyr," she corrected, remembering. While Madeline did not mind the silence, she was as pleased as she was surprised that the ponies were allowed to talk when they were turned out together like this. And Arizona's friendliness held the faint promise of a sense of community that she had not yet found at school or beyond Etienne. "You've been here long?"

"Not as long as Roland there," she said, nodding to the pony in the arena. Arizona smiled, almost mischievously. Madeline wondered how old she was, what her real name was, but something stopped her from asking. There was an artistic simplicity in simply being Zephyr and Arizona, and she rather liked that. She peered into the girl's large eyes, eyes that dominated her small face and shone with sunflower yellow flecks in them. "But Hilda has started bringing me to an extra lesson."

From the other pony's expression, Madeline decided that was a good thing. She inclined her head to the girl. "How many times do you come a week?"

"Five now," Arizona said proudly. "What about you? Will this be your usual time?"

Madeline shook her head and shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I'm not sure yet; maybe so." She smiled. It was a nice part of the day, after all, but she wondered how much Kris and Etienne had discussed beforehand. She was content then to simply enjoy the company and the lesson unfolding in front of them, but when Madeline caught sigh of a figure coming towards them on the path between the arena and to paddock, she noted how Arizona immediately straightened.

She watched as a tall blonde drew near, her sunglasses glinting in the sunlight. Madeline noted that she was wearing breeches and tall boots, and her ponytail was unruly from activity. Beside her, Arizona shifted, moving closer to the fence, which made the woman smile.

"Hello there, Arizona." Madeline didn't understand the language, which most certainly wasn't French, but the woman's cool tones as she ran her hand over Arizona's cheek and head seemed general to the way anyone might speak to a favorite animal. "I do hope you've been a good girl today."

Madeline guessed that this must be Hilda, but she was not sure why she had not put the name with a feminine form before then. She watched with interest as Arizona lightly nuzzled into her mistress' touch. The change was immediately visible; Madeline could see a difference in the arch of Arizona's neck, of her back, and in the way she held her weight.

"Mm, I know what you want." The strange cadence of the words was soothing, even if Madeline did not know what they meant. She wondered if Arizona did, but she followed Hilda's eyes, which followed Arizona's to one of her closed her closed hands. Madeline saw Hilda smile—a slight, closed lip movement—as she raised her hand and opened it, revealing several sugar cubes. She took all but one and held it out, where Arizona to, Madeline realized, her delight, took it from the flat of Hilda's palm.

She felt her breath catch, however, when Hilda turned her attention to her. Madeline blinked and peered back at her, wishing she could see her eyes.

"There, girl…aren't you a pretty one…" Hilda held out her hand, moving slowly, cautiously, and Madeline was drawn forward not by the alien words but by the soothing tone of her low voice. She ducked her head under Hilda's touch, shivering as the blonde's fingers touched her head and neck.

Madeline could see Hilda examining her, appraising her with a glance, and she found herself somewhat mimicking Arizona's stance. When Hilda raised her palm, a new sugar cub in place, Zephyr surprised herself by breathlessly stretching forward to take it, and she was rewarded by another one of those small, controlled smiles. She rolled the cube in her mouth, letting it melt as she watched Hilda take a step back and regard the both of them, following that with a brisk nod as if she were satisfied. Along with Arizona, she watched as the blonde walked towards the arena to watch as Kris finished with Roland.

She thought she heard Arizona sigh softly, and Madeline had to resist the urge to do so herself. Hilda was casually leaning on the fence, but there was nothing casual about the look of concentration on her face as she watched. Madeline turned her attention to Kris, realizing that she had not, in the whirlwind that had been that afternoon, taken note of how attractive the trainer really was. In particular, Kris's sun golden arms caught her attention, and Madeline began to memorize the way those muscles moved, the way the skin stretched over them and the shadows played on them as Kris worked. She would try to draw her later if she could, to draw out the afternoon and continue to hold onto the curious and delightful feeling that had begun to settle on her during her lesson and had not left her yet.


	4. Via

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ponies are more of a handful than others.

The day was unseasonably warm, and all of the ponies in the special section of the barn were a little restless. Zephyr blinked lazily as she woke up from dozing in her stall. Her body instinctively knew it would be time to be turned out soon, so she got to her feet, easily negotiating the heavy shoes and her lightly bound arms with perfect balance. She could see Kris coming in from a distance, leading Arizona.

And to the side, she saw Via—a lithe, blonde pony from America—carefully pushing her stall open with her shoulder. Zephyr shifted, watching wide eyed. She never knew how Via did it…no one did really, but almost every time she was left for longer than the duration of her lesson, she caused some sort of trouble. There had to be something about her that Zephyr wasn't privy to, as Kris continued to train her and Hilda continued to bring her.

But she was different than Hilda's other ponies. Zephyr had seen some of her lessons, and there was always some expression of mischief in her lively eyes, in her movements. But she was always careful and precise when she did things correctly. And she brought velvety laughter from Hilda's lips when Hilda watched her from afar as Zephyr did.

Via was looking around carefully just then, her unruly blonde braid coming lose over her shoulder. Zephyr bit her lip as she watched her move across the aisle, shod boots clicking minimally as if she were paper light. She was so focused on watching that she didn't even realize Kris had seen her until she heard Kris's voice, loud but not a yell, echo through the barn.

"Via!"

The blonde froze, though her eyes flitted about the aisle. Zephyr thought she could almost tell what she was thinking, but instead of bolting, the girl crept backwards a step or two. There had been days where she hadn't been caught for a while, and she had gotten into all sorts of things, even at one point letting some of the other ponies out. Zephyr had only heard of that from Arizona, though. But the incidences were shorter now, as Kris had quickly and easily caught on. Zephyr had noticed that she and Hilda had changed the cuffs they used, and that had stopped the blonde for a while.

She cocked her head, watching with interest as Kris approached, Arizona following. Via stood absolutely still, and Kris bit back a laugh. It was almost as if she thought Kris wouldn't see her that way. But Kris wasted no time in tying Via—tightly, Zephyr could tell—to her stall. Arizona was waiting patiently in cross ties, and when Zephyr caught her eye, she could see the girl's amusement. She looked on as Via shifted, almost smirking just in the look in her eyes. She stretched despite the tight knot holding her, but Arizona shifted quickly enough to avoid getting bitten.

Kris had only turned her back from the two ponies for a moment, but she turned back at the commotion, and Zephyr could not help but wince as she heard the crop snap against Via's skin. The blonde started, but she did not shift away from the quick succession of blows that followed. Zephyr almost thought she saw Via leaning into it, but that was when Kris stopped.

When she had taken care of Arizona, whom Zephyr knew would be turned out with her as soon as Mario came for them, Kris disappeared in the direction of the tackroom. Via was shifting, looking this way and that, but she was not trying to get away…at least from what Zephyr could see.

Zephyr's eyes went wide when she saw Kris hang a pair of ankle hobbles next to Via's stall before negotiating her tack. She wondered if Kris and Hilda ahd thought that a last resort or if Via would be able to somehow escape those too. As Kris led the pony away, Zephyr found herself watching the blonde's hands curiously when Via twisted around long enough to wink at her.


	5. Madeleine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris is faced with an unexpected situation.

Dusk had crept up on Kris while she worked. The barn was full, and things were pleasantly busy. She felt like she hadn't sat down all day, which was exactly how she liked it. What's more, the new stallion had finally gotten himself together enough to manage a decent canter transition, and that was enough on it's own to make it a good day. She flipped on the aisle lights as she went back into the barn, giving the real horses a last check before heading to the back side. She had her hand on the doorknob when she heard her phone ring, and stopped to answer, "Hello....oh yes.....but....I'm not sure. No, no that won't be necessary; I'll figure something out. Safe travels then." Kris sighed and hung up with slight trepidation. Etienne had to remain in Prague longer than expected, and his family—she mentally cringed—was occupying the vacation home where Zephyr normally lived. Kris couldn't bear to have her sent to some hotel, so reluctantly told him she could stay. She opened the stall door and clicked her tongue softly to call Zephyr over, not quite sure what to do in the new situation. While he had taken to leaving her for long hours, this had not happened before.

The girl came readily, though she had been close to dozing pleasantly in the stall. She didn't mind when Etienne was late picking her up. In fact, she rather liked the easy atmosphere--not having to worry about school or the house or Etienne's family. It was quiet and warm, and she enjoyed Kris's gentleness and little snatches of attention. She looked to Kris with clear eyes, fully in her role.

Kris smiled a little and patted her out of habit as she took a lead draped over her shoulder and snapped it to Zephyr's collar. She led her out and closed the door, still trying to think ahead. In spite of herself, Kris couldn't deny a growing fondness of the girl. Maybe it was her also growing distaste for how Etienne treated her, or maybe it was those eyes... Either way, it wasn't making her less worried about the prospect of Zephyr staying over. She had briefly considered setting her up in the stall for the night, knowing the girl wouldn't protest, but had dismissed the idea quickly. Though Kris had gotten into this with only a little convincing, she still had lines she wasn't about to cross. She took Zephyr to the tackroom and changed her back into normal shoes, then led her out and toward the house. She'd explain once they were away from the stables, not wanting to confuse things further.

Naturally, Zephyr thought it was merely that Etienne had arrived to pick her up. But when she did not see a car waiting and when they began walking towards the house, her forehead creased in confusion. There was never a time when she had been led this way or seen any of the other ponies taken towards the house. It was getting late, she realized at last. Twilight was streaking the sky only to disappear quickly into darkness, and Madeline now felt confused, unstuck from one role but unable to move to another just yet. She turned to Kris questioningly but still did not speak

Kris led her in silence until they reached the threshold of the house. There she stopped and unbound the girl's hands, then finally took off her collar and addressed her quietly, "I received a call from Etienne. He won't be back to pick you up tonight and asked if you could stay the night. If it makes you uncomfortable I can see about other arrangements, but with the spring opener tomorrow, it makes some sense. You can leave Zephyr here for the night and be..." she paused, embarrassed to realize she didn't even know the girl's real name. "I'm sorry, but what are you called when you're not here with me?"

Madeline blushed as she tried to free herself of the constraints of the role and process what Kris was saying to her. "I...Madeline," she said quietly, her own name seeming alien in that context. It had become easy not to think of herself as that with Kris, and now it was difficult to undo that. "It's Madeline...Madame," she added, unsure. She wondered why she simply hadn't been taken home, but there was something inside of her, a small thrill, at the thought of being allowed to stay there with Kris.

Kris smiled reassuringly at Madeline and instinctively brushed some hair back from her face. She was also having a difficult time with the new situation, but tried to remain relaxed. "Come in, let me get you settled." The house was large and comfortable, decorated with warm tones and framed with exposed wood and stonework. Equine artwork hung around on many of the walls, and aged hardwood creaked pleasantly underfoot as they entered. Kris went automatically to the kitchen to wash up and get some food started. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll find you something more to wear for the night." The girl's sweats were decent enough, but they had been in the barn all day and she could use a change. "I'm sure you're hungry, let me see what i have." The food Kris fed the ponies in the barn wasn't meant to be a real diet, instead serving to get them further into their roles.

"Thank you," she said softly. Madeline's eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings. They seemed comfortable enough, and she knew she could relax. But she was still slipping out of the role, still becoming Madeline again. She realized that Kris didn't know her as that at all, and in truth, she really didn't know Kris as anything other than a trainer. But the woman's kindness seemed genuine. Tentatively, Madeline made her way to the kitchen table and sat. She folded her hands in front of her thoughtfully. "I...would hate for you to go to too much trouble."

Kris chuckled quietly, noting Madeline's thick accent that she hadn't had occasion to hear properly before, "Oh, don't worry about trouble. Just don't be expecting anything too elaborate." She pulled some salad and bread out and looked around for the pasta she knew was someplace in the fridge. After a few moments she had a rather convincing late dinner set out, and went to get Madeline some other clothes. She handed her a simple t-shirt and soft chino pants when she returned, "there's a bathroom down the hall if you'd like to get changed."

"Thank you," she said again as she took the clothes, almost blindly doing what she was told out of habit from her lessons. Madeline went to change, feeling better for it. The clothes, though not her own, helped her remember herself, and she smiled self consciously as she sat down again. Many nights, she ate alone over her sketches and schoolwork. There was something nice about the warmth of the kitchen and the simplicity of sharing a meal. "This looks nice," she said as she took a piece of bread.

"You're welcome." Kris was aware of the stiltedness of the night, but decided to ignore it. It wasn't often that she had company for dinner. She felt she knew about all she needed to about Zephyr, but nothing at all about Madeline. She decided to start small, "Where are you from then?"

"Slovenia," she answered as she ran the bread around the salad, soaking up some of the simple oil and vinegar dressing. That the meal was unfussy put Madeline at ease, making her feel less out of place. "Maribor...in the mountains." She smiled, remembering. "But I was working in Piran...Pirano," she correcting, thinking Kris might know the Italian name for the old Roman town, "before coming here."

Kris looked at her with renewed interest, things starting to take shape for her, "and I assume that is where you met Etienne?" Madeline somehow looked smaller, more timid than Zephyr had become, and Kris tried not to let that control her thoughts.

She nodded, not looking up to meet Kris's eyes. Etienne had made promises, and for the most part he had kept them. But she was not sure if she would have come had she known he had a wife and small children. She didn't mind the lessons with Kris or any of the other things wanted, but pictures of his children dotted the house in which she lived. Still, she wouldn't chose to go back, and she constantly fretted that that's where Etienne would send her. As zephyr she didn't need to have those sorts of worries, but they crept across her face just then. "Yes, Madame."

"Kris...please Madeline." No one called her Madame. People used her name, and the ponies didn't say anything at all, and that was how she liked it. She watched as shadows crossed the woman's face as she spoke, and changed the subject for the remainder of the meal, not wanting to ask too much too quickly. They discussed simpler things, opting for the mundane to cover for the things better left unsaid for the night. Still, Kris was more sure than before that she didn't care for Etienne, and if it wasn't for her worry for Zephyr...Madeline... she probably would have told him to find another trainer long ago.

With both of their plates cleaned, Madeline stood out of habit and took them up to the sink. She rinsed them thoroughly before putting them in the small dishwasher. She was used to taking care of such things, and doing so then made her feel more at home. She realized that even though she did not know Kris very well, the woman's quiet way with the animals was indicative of her easygoing nature otherwise. It was hard not to enjoy her company in the house just as Madeline enjoyed being near her in the barn. And even in completing the small task that she had not been asked to do, she found herself, perhaps, she told herself, out of habit, looking for the reward of a soft, light touch.

"Thank you," Kris smiled a little and stretched as she rose from the table. She took the remaining food and put it back in the fridge, then turned back to Madeline, automatically reaching to brush her hair back but stopping herself quickly, "sorry.." she whispered, more to herself. Kris spoke to cover the moment, "I can't say my life's too interesting after work, I was planning on just showering off and getting in bed to watch a movie. You're more than welcome to join if you'd like." She blushed slightly, rushing to qualify the statement, "Er..the movie..of course." She made a mental note to check and see if the bed in the spare room was even made up.

Madeline was leaning into the touch and tried to keep herself impassive as Kris pulled away. She wanted to say that it was okay, but she bit her lip to stop. And as Kris tripped over her statements, she found herself coloring lightly as the thought of crawling into bed with the blonde proved unstoppable. "Oh, yes...I...that would be nice," she managed, blinking the thought away as she kept her bright eyes trained on Kris.

"Good...ok then, let me finish up here and get changed. Feel free to relax, it shouldn't take me too long." Kris set about hurriedly getting a few things ready for the morning, last arrangements for the show, and then headed to the shower. As the water ran over her, she turned her face into the spray, trying to think things through.

Madeline did not want to pry, but she didn't think Kris would mind her leaving the kitchen. She glanced through an open doorway into an office but soon found herself in an informal living room. Artfully done sketches of various pieces of tack formed a collection on one wall, and Madeline studied them thoughtfully before sitting down. She was pleased to find a pen and an old copy of the newspaper sitting on the low table in front of her, and she began sketching the stallion she had seen Kris working earlier in one of the corners. The activity eased her mind and took away some of the embarrassment of the situation.

The shower calmed Kris's thoughts, and she took a moment to change into a tank top and shorts before stepping out of the bathroom, hair still drying. She came to find Madeline curled up in the living room a few minutes later. "Hey, sorry about that." She looked over with more interest when she saw what the girl was doing, stepping close and glancing over her shoulder at the paper, "That's beautiful. I didn't know you were an artist." In truth, Kris knew she would have no reason to know such a thing, but the talent caught her by surprise.

"Oh...thank you." Madeline smiled and fought against the instinct to cover the unfinished work, instead simply putting the paper down. "It's a...dream, I suppose." That was what had led her to accept Etienne's offer anyway—a dream and the hope that she might reach it.

Kris leaned over her and picked up the paper, her hair brushing Madeline's shoulder as she did so. She looked at it again, marveling at how well the woman had captured Pacifico's strong movement with just a simple pencil and a few minutes time. "Why do you say that? I know several people who would be very excited to have such work done." Hilda for one would be quite interested she was sure, as well as several of her original clients.

"Oh, I don't know..." Madeline was very modest about her work. Her formal training had come in art classes that were offered in primary and secondary school, but she had never been really engrossed until Etienne enrolled her in France. But then she missed quite a few classes on his account. Of course it was something she wished to make a career off of, but Madeline was raised to be more practical than that. "I just wanted to remember what he looked like so I could draw him better at home. It's like...hmm..." She pursed her lips trying to find the words. "Like remembering that thing to...become like it enough to...to capture it."

Kris smiled and shook her head, still in a bit of awe. "You sell yourself short." She offered Madeline a hand to stand, "it's getting later, shall we go relax?" She made a mental note to tell Hilda about Madeline's talent, though she knew it would take some explaining.

"I'd like that." And it was difficult for Madeline to keep the anticipation out of her clear eyes. She had grown used to Kris's touch but not in that way, so she found herself shivering lightly even though it was simple. Out of habit, she fell into step behind the blonde as they went upstairs.

Kris stirred as the first glow of morning came in through the window. She closed her eyes against it, and then opened them hurriedly as she registered a weight on her shoulder. The blond looked over and saw Madeline still curled up alondside her where she had been the night before. The television was still on, but the screen was blank and Kris surmised she had fallen asleep part-way through like she usually did. Last night, however, she hadn't been alone. She shifted, and slipped out of bed without waking Madeline, needing a moment to collect herself.

Vaguely, Madeline registered the way the covers rustled. But it was not until she heard the bathroom sink running then turned off that she was truly pulled out of sleep. She blinked, not recognizing her surroundings immediately or registering the events of the previous night. She found herself yawning in spite of that and rubbing her eyes. After a moment, Madeline realized that the comfort she woke up in was a result of Kris's kindness the night before. But when she realized where she was, she sat up instantly, unsure of what to do.

Kris returned a moment later, already dressed. Upon seeing the worry in Madeline's eyes, she smiled gently. "Good morning. I think we were tired last night, no?" She decided not to dwell on whether boundaries were broken, moving forward instead. "I need to get down to the barn and check on the horses. Do you think you can meet me downstairs in a few minutes?"

"Of course, I..." Madeline bit her lip as she ran her fingers through her hair. It was hard not to be reassured by Kris's nonchalance, and she found herself giving a shy smile as she asked, "Can I use your shower?"

Kris nodded and smiled at her, "Of course, feel free to use anything you need." She looked at the woman for perhaps a moment too long to be casual before shaking herself and going downstairs to find something that might resemble breakfast for them.

That look seemed to go to Madeline's core, and she couldn't get it out of her mind as she showered. When she came downstairs, wet hair on her shoulders, she was still trying to push it from her mind. "Is Etienne coming to the race today?" she asked. There was no excitement in her voice. Madeline didn't expect much.

"He said he'd try. He is supposed to fly home today." She handed Madeline a bowl of cereal, already halfway through hers. She tried not to notice how beautiful the woman was fresh from a good night's sleep. It wasn't that Kris hadn't seen her sodden before, having washed her herself in the barn. This was different, and Kris couldn't ignore it as much as she was trying.

"Oh." She shrugged, as if actually shrugging that off of her shoulders. Madeline ate quickly and in silence, as was her usual way in the morning. She knew there would be a lot to do before, and she didn't mind having to slip back into her role as Zephyr. It would help her make sense of the way Kris's eyes seemed to keep wandering to her.

Kris tried to organize her thoughts for the day as she stood, taking their bowls to the sink. It was going to be a busy day, and that at least would help her stay focused. "Ready?" She asked, already starting for the door.

"Yes." Madeline could not help but smile as she stood. It had been a nice night, a nice change, and she felt refreshed for it. She followed Kris, already getting in the right mindset, knowing she had to be Zephyr again.

Kris stopped them at the door and took up Zephyr's collar again. She let out a quiet breath and lost herself for a moment, leaning in and kissing Madeline's cheek quickly, fleetingly. The blond immediately pulled back and buckled the leather around the girl's neck, then turned her and bound her wrists back as usual. She took the cotton lead and walked toward the barn, voice picking up a wordless, meandering tune as they stepped over the dew-drenched lawn in the growing daylight.


	6. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda has been watching Zephyr train for over a year, and she has a plan.

It was hardly a surprise to Hilda that she was shown into Etienne's office and kept waiting there. There might have been a meeting that had run over, but from what she knew of him, Etienne was the kind of man who liked to posture, especially when it came to dealing with women, especially women in business. She casually crossed her legs and took out a cigarillo, ignoring the signs posted--it was a progressive company, after all.

Etienne came in a few minutes later. "Dr. Bor, so good to see you again." He held out his hand to shake hers as he moved past and to his desk. He simply ignored the smoke floating in the air.

Hilda only half stood to shake his hand, grip firm, before resuming her position. "Mm, likewise, Mr. Molyneux. I'm quite glad I was able to catch you." She took a long drag on the cigarillo and let the smoke curl slowly from one corner of her lips. "There's something I'd rather like to talk to you about."

"So you said on the phone." Etienne sat behind his desk and crossed an ankle over his leg. "What is it that I can do for you?"

She licked her lips, openly sizing him up, eyes sharp behind her thin glasses. "I've taken quite a bit of notice of Zephyr lately...or would you prefer that I refer to her as Madeleine here?" Normally, Hilda wouldn't make the distinction; it was the pony she wanted, but this was different. She wanted Etienne just enough off balance to be effective without shutting the conversation down completely.

Etienne raised his eyebrows, surprised that she had approached him at work about such a matter. "Zephyr will be fine." He looked at her warily, wondering what she wanted.

"No doubt." When Hilda was finished, at least. She would hate to think what would happen to the girl, to her talent, to her emotional state when Etienne finally decided that he was really bored with her. She had been watching the girl train for more than a year, and she had likewise been watching his interest wane. Hilda leaned forward slightly. "I'd like to add her to my stables."

"You would?" He raised his eyebrows. "And why should I give her up? I went to a lot of trouble to bring her to Paris."

"And to send her to school...mm, yes." Hilda had done her homework. She shifted, standing and sauntering around his desk to ash in his wastepaper basket. "I'd be willing to make it worth your while...a trade, of sorts." She oversaw auctions and trades quite frequently, and Etienne would know that. Hilda doubted he would want another girl, but she wanted to try that first.

"I'm not interested in anyone else right now." He looked up at her, not bothered by the height difference. "I'm sorry you came down here for nothing. We should have just discussed this over the phone and you wouldn't have wasted your time."

"I'm not interested in offering you anyone else," she said, words clipped. "An opportunity has come to my attention..." She took a card out of her purse and placed it on the desk in front of him. "I don't think you will be disappointed if you call."

Etienne raise an eyebrow and fingered the card. "What sort of opportunity..." His interest was certainly piqued.

"A new venture..." Hilda perched on the edge of his desk, cigarillo between her fingers. It was the kind of thing that one could make quite a bit of money on, but she wouldn't be so crass as to say as much out right. "One that a smart businessman would become involved in _before_ before it was announced."

"That certainly sound intriguing." He picked the card up and looked at it more closely. "So, I get this, and you get Zephyr..." He licked his lips and tossed the card onto his desk. He trusted that Hilda wouldn't bring the offer to him if it wasn't legitimate. "Fine. She's at the stables today. I'm sure you can explain everything to her."

Hilda narrowed her eyes as she stood. "I'm sure you can find the time to say goodbye." She snubbed the cigarillo on a paperweight and flicked it into the trash. Ash she lifted her coat from the back of the chair she had been sitting in, Hilda turned to him, saying casually, "I was sorry not to see your wife at Madame Goddard's tea last Wednesday. I do hope she's well." And it would be so much easier to explain to Madeleine than it would be to her.

Etienne pursed his lips. "I'll pass on your regards." He understood her perfectly. "And I'm sure I can find some time to visit Madeline this evening. Would prefer I left her there or would you like her delivered to your stables?"

Hilda kept the smirk she wanted to give to herself. "I believe Mme Bernard would be so kind as to let her stay the night while I arrange a place for her, thank you." She turned on her heel. "Good day, then."


	7. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Zephyr and Kris get unexpected news.

Zephyr shifted in her stall. It was getting close to dusk and all of the ponies, both human and equine, had been brought in. She wondered if Etienne would be coming for her, secretly hoping that he would get busy at work. She might have spent the better part of her day daydreaming about Kris, but she found it easy to keep that compartmentalized, to focus simply on the sights and sounds around her, to take in little details so that she could draw them later. But she knew that within an hour or so, Kris would be taking her up to the house if Etienne had called, and it was hard not to anticipate.

Etienne pulled into the parking lot, not entirely happy about having to drive all of the way out there only to turn around again after five minutes. He got out of the car and didn't wait for Kris before he went to find Zephyr. He hoped that Hilda had already explained everything to her. "Zephyr, there you are."

She looked up and went to the door, but Zephyr only tilted her head. Ponies weren't to speak; she didn't mentally recite the rule. It was simply engrained in her by that point. It was honestly a surprise to see Etienne so late, and Zephyr could tell he was annoyed.

Etienne let Zephyr out of the stall and removed the bit from her mouth. "We need to have a talk."

She lowered her head slightly before looking up, looking him in the eye. Zephyr nodded, but she didn't trust herself to speak. She wasn't sure just where the line blurred there. And if she did speak, she didn't trust herself not to beg him not to send her back.

"You've met Hilda Bor?" Etienne was certain that they had crossed paths at some point. "She wants you to join her stables and I've agreed. So if you're amenable, you'll be with her from now on." Best to simply get it out and get it over with.

The words took a moment to process, and Madeleine fought not to let her jaw hang open. She knew Etienne was losing interest, but she hadn't expected something so absolutely abrupt. Her mind flashed to the first time she had ever seen Hilda, the casually appraising way the woman touched her. Every touch afterwards had been like that, holding some sort of interest. To be desirable to someone like Hilda, in this world, she knew was a good thing, but she couldn't help but think about her long days being turned out and watching Kris train and some of the nights that followed. "I...well, I..." It took Madeleine a moment to find her voice. If she didn't accept, what then?

"And...school? And lodging?" It would be difficult to get a job in France that paid for both. She wondered if Etienne had considered that. She wondered if even those obstacles would make her say no, would make her turn around and go back home.

"I'm not sure, but Hilda has a good reputation. I doubt she'll pull you from school. I'm having your things sent to her and I imagine that you'll be spending the night here." As far as he was concerned, this conversation was taking much too long.

"Of course," she murmured, the last of hi words registering. She wondered if he had talked to Kris, if Hilda had... There was so much. But all she could think about was the night ahead.

"Good." He nodded. "If there's nothing else...?" He hoped that she wouldn't raise any more objections.

"Well, I'm sure Kris is around here somewhere. It's been lovely and I'm glad you agreed to come to Paris with me." He nodded, more to himself than to her. "Good-bye then." He turned to go without letting her respond.

Blinking as she watched him retreat, Zephyr backed into her stall. She wasn't sure if Kris was still around or up at the house. She wasn't sure what she should do. So she simply went back into the place where she felt safe.

*****

While Hilda expected Etienne to drive out to the stables, she wasn't so sure he would speak to Kris if he didn't have to. She would have called earlier, but she was called into her lab due to an issue, and it was near sunset when she got out. The first the thing she did, however, was dial Kris, lighting a cigarillo as the phone began to ring.

Kris was taking a last glance through the main barn when the aisle phone rang, "Hello."

"Kris...I'm glad I caught you." Hilda ashed as she headed towards her car. "I spoke to Etienne today, have you seen him?"

"No....not yet. He had Zephyr dropped off this morning though. She's still in the barn." If Kris thought it was strange Hilda had talked to him, she didn't show it, preferring to stay out of what didn't concern her.

"Mm." So, if he had gone, he hadn't talked to Kris after all. Hilda shook her head as she snubbed the cigarillo. "I think you would agree with me when I say he was absolutely wasting Zephyr's talent, and I'm not sure you'll be too surprised when I tell you that he parted with her quite easily and unemotionally." And from what Hilda had seen, that would no be the case for Kris, though she would never say as much. There could be quite a bit unspoken in this new arrangement, and she felt safe in assuming that Kris would prefer it that way, as would she. "I know your policy, but do you mind letting her stay a couple of nights while I arrange a place for her in my stables and see what's to be done about her classes and the like?" Hilda had expressed her interest in Zephyr as a show pony before, so this would hardly come as a surprise, she thought.

Kris didn't quite comprehend all of what was going on behind the scenes, but answered almost immediately, "Yes, yes she can stay, it doesn't bother me." She didn't mind seeming eager, it was Zephyr's well being she was worried about over all else. Her interest was a strange mix, that of the welfare of any pony in her care, and a stronger, more real attachment to Madeline herself that she had been trying to rationalize.

"Thank you, Kris; I appreciate it." Hilda's voice was clear without being sharp. She could hear something in the trainer's voice, but she left any questions unsaid. What was between the two was for them, not her, and she preferred to let them have it that way. Hilda wanted what was best for the girl, and if Kris was a part of that, she would let it stand. "I'm sure you've things to get back to before sunset. I'll be in touch." There was a hint of a smile in her voice.


	8. Transference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As twilight falls, Madeleine is left with Kris.

Kris hung up the phone and looked down the vacant aisle thoughtfully; she felt an unexpected excitement at the news. Really it shouldn't have mattered to her; she already had several of Hilda's projects, but she knew this was different. The undertone of Hilda's voice told her she hadn't acquired Zephyr just to be another pony in her stable. Still, Kris knew better than to ask the other woman any details--their relationship wasn't like that. She turned and walked in silence to Zephyr's stall, the heels of her boots echoing on the cobblestone.   
The trainer looked through the metal rungs of the stall, seeing Zephyr facing the wall and looking more resigned than she normally did. Kris could tell that Etienne had been there earlier and could only imagine what the girl might be thinking, worrying about. She wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but it wasn't the place.

She slid the door open and clipped a lead to Zephyr's collar when she stepped quietly next to her. Kris smiled a little and scratched her at the back of the neck reassuringly before leading the pony out and down the aisle toward the house. This time, however, Zephyr didn't look surprised, didn't glance down the drive to see if anyone was there to retrieve her.

They reached the house, and as she had done before, Kris stopped Zephyr at the door and methodically removed her tack, setting it in a neat pile on the step. She looked back at the woman in front of her, "Madeline, I....I'm sorry about Etienne."

It always took Madeline a few moments to come back to herself once her tack was removed, and she didn't answer until Kris had opened the door and they stepped into the entry, "So...I belong to Hilda now?" She felt a mixture of relief at being rid of Etienne so seamlessly and a shock at having in essence been traded to a near stranger. Madeline looked at Kris and bit her lip, wishing things were simpler.

"You don't belong to anyone, not like that." Kris didn't think, and reached up to gently pull the braid out of Madeline's hair, the last vestige of her earlier persona. "Yes, Hilda will be paying your bills here, but she only wants the best for you...as do I."

As soon as she did it, Kris pulled her hand back, letting it drop. "I'm sorry, habit." She felt herself blush and glanced down.

"No...I...it's okay..." Madeline trailed off, unsure of what to say next, what to do.

The other woman's demeanor, her words, made Kris choose to forget any role she might be clinging to. She reached out and gathered the forlorn-looking woman in her arms. The gesture was simple and she was surprised to feel Madeline return the embrace, and even more so when the other woman's hands began to trail over her back more intently, pulling her closer.

Kris leaned back for half a moment, looking into Madeline's eyes, trying to discern intent. The next thing she felt was the brunette's lips brushing over hers, and she moaned quietly at the long awaited contact. She was still leaning into the touch, trying to keep her worries at bay when she felt Madeline take her hands, guiding her gently but firmly toward the stairs. For once, Kris allowed herself to follow, trailing after Madeline willingly, a comfortable calm settling over her mind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bridled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68312) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)
  * [Chevaux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82803) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)




End file.
